


First Contact, First Something

by theghost



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, First Kiss, Flirting With Aliens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghost/pseuds/theghost
Summary: A moment alone together leads to first contact. Or at least, first something.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what this is. One second I’m minding my own business, and the next second, I’m writing Kolo fic. This is slightly canon divergent, but should line up pretty well with the established canon. It’s probs pg-13 just to be safe, but it is by no means nsfw. 
> 
> I'm over on [tumblr](http://sheithsins.tumblr.com) if you want to chat! I love people :3

“ _Hey._ ”

Keith looked up from where he had been fiddling with his bayard, using the fabric of his gloves to pick out the minuscule specks of dirt wedged into the cracks of the handle. He would have to deal with that more thoroughly back on the castle, but for now, his attention was drawn upwards, squinting at the man standing in front of him. Although, was man the correct term when referring to a member of a different species? Space vernacular made Keith’s brain hurt, so he just pushed it aside to ponder at a later time.

“Hi,” he said tentatively, letting his bayard rest at his hip. Rolo stood in front of him, a too-easy smile curling his lips as he looked down at Keith leaning against the side of the ship a few feet away from where Hunk and Rolo had been tinkering. Keith’s eyes flicked around the small camp, taking stock of where the rest of his crew was. Pidge was still fussing over the robot that Rolo and Nyma had on their ship, her eyes filled with more stars than he had seen in the whole universe. Shiro, Allura, and Coran were standing nearby, quietly, privately discussing the logistics of rescuing the Balmera and its residents from the Galra. He wondered for a moment where Hunk and Lance had gotten off to, but a flash of yellow rounding the corner into the Castle answered one question, and the Blue Lion roaring out a moment later, shooting into the sky, answered the other. Typical Lance.

“Is this seat taken?” Rolo asked his tone teasing as he gestured to the space on the wall next to Keith. In the same movement, he swung himself around, planting his back against the cool metal of the ship, giving Keith a little smirk as he looked down at him, as if daring him to object to his new perch.

“I… Guess it is now, isn’t it?” Keith said, tone stilted, a wary smile on his lips. He wasn’t sure what to make of these… People? Creatures? Lifeforms? It wasn’t that he didn’t trust them. It was just the fact that he was sitting here, having a conversation with an alien lifeform like someone would chat up a stranger in a café. Was the rest of the universe as blasé about meeting new species of sentient life? Keith would have to get used to this. The Keith of a few weeks ago would be going absolutely out of his mind at the thought of communicating with extraterrestrial life, and here he was— an extraterrestrial himself.

He watched as Rolo’s grin widened at his response and the other glanced at the device at his wrist before apparently finding it unremarkable, his dark brown gaze raising back to Keith’s. The alien man was close enough that when he let his arm down, leaning his weight back against it, it pressed against Keith’s shoulder in a way that made him feel incredibly shy. Even through his armor, he could feel the other’s body heat, suggesting that he ran warmer than Keith was used to with the humans. Keith found it hard to tear his gaze away from where their arms touched, but when he finally did, it was only to lock eyes with the man beside him.

“We don’t see many new faces out here, especially not this close to the Galra bases,” Rolo remarked, glancing up at the sky as if expecting a Galran warship to come crashing through the clouds as if summoned by uttering their name. “But I gotta say, you’ve got the prettiest face I’ve seen in a long while.”

Keith stared at him for a moment, raising his eyebrows, his brain sputtering and short circuiting like one of Pidge’s broken experiments. “Excuse me?” he asked, feeling his cheeks heat.

The color rushing to his cheeks seemed to only encourage Rolo, and he leaned in a little closer to Keith, his head ducking slightly so they could see eye-to-eye. If anyone had taken a moment to look at them, heads tucked together and leaning close, they would have assumed that the pair was in the middle of some kind of intimate conversation. And evidently, they would not have been wrong. “You heard me. I mean, beggars can’t be choosers out here, but I’d say I’d choose you even if I had a thousand choices,” he crooned, his smile softening as he looked at the human practically floundering in front of him, his mouth slightly agape.

“I… Can’t say I’ve ever heard that one before,” Keith managed to get out, glancing past Rolo’s shoulder at Shiro and the Alteans, half of him hoping that they would turn around and one of them would rescue him from this awkward situation. The other half, the blushing, stupid, flattered half that fawned over the thought of someone actually picking him first (over Lance? _Shiro_?) begged them to keep their backs turned and attention away from the Red Paladin.

“It’s too bad that the big guy and I should have the ship fixed up soon. I was hoping we could spend a little bit of one-on-one time together,” Rolo purred, raising his eyebrows in a way that could only be seen as suggestive. “I mean, I know the whole giant robot gig is pretty important, but that doesn’t mean you can’t have a little fun in the mean time, right?”

While that was technically true, Keith’s typical idea of fun was certainly different from a roll in the sheets with a stranger. Would their… Anatomy… Even be compatible? He had to fight himself from letting his mind wander too far into that thought. The young man swallowed the sudden tightness in his throat.

“You’re right,” he admitted, licking his lips, wondering when they had become so dry. He ignored the way that Rolo’s eyes followed the pink flash of his tongue. “But I prefer to get to know someone before I have any… Fun, with them,” he added, eyes flashing bright. Was he really flirting with an alien?

Rolo chuckled, a breathy, husky thing, like he couldn’t quite believe the way that the young man was responding to him. Honestly, Keith himself couldn’t believe himself, why he was letting this guy flirt with him, why he wasn’t immediately shutting him down. Maybe he was spending too much time with Lance.

He watched as Rolo opened his mouth to say something out, no doubt another blush-deepening retort laced with innuendo, when Hunk returned from the castle, a piece in hand. The alien man caught his eyes again, seeming to consider him for a moment. What was he thinking? Because honestly, the only sounds buzzing around Keith’s head were little confused chirps and buzzes, exclamation marks and question marks in tandem.

“Duty calls,” the man finally sighed, bumping his elbow against Keith’s before straightening himself out, looking down at him—as well as looking him up and down, eyes raking slowly over Keith’s form—once more, sending heat spreading down Keith’s neck before her turned and went back to his ship.

What the _fuck_ just happened? Keith brushed his arm with his fingertips, still feeling the residual heat from the alien’s arm. What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck. He glanced up to see Shiro giving him a questioning look, which he returned with a faint smile. He didn’t want to deal with the Black Paladin’s questions at the moment; he just wanted to revel in the strange warmth radiating from his chest…. And his arm. He couldn’t help the small smile that crept onto his face as he touched his arm, curling his fingers into his elbow.

There was the faint sound of beeping from within the open hatch, and everyone’s attention was drawn to the opening of the ship where Hunk and Rolo had been fixing whatever equipment had been broken. The purple alien quickly shut the hatch of the ship, nearly taking off poor Hunk’s arms in the process.

“I think this thing is just about ready for a test flight,” Rolo said, his voice quick and harried. Immediately, the robot that Pidge had been playing with sprang into action, hauling itself into the ship. “Beezer, come be my co-pilot.”

With that, Rolo was darting towards the open hatch to the ship, clearly a man on a mission, before he stopped in his tracks and paused for the briefest second before turning on his heel back towards Keith. With the same swiftness he had been entering his ship he advanced on the young man, his lazy grin bright as he reached down to cup the dumbfounded Paladin’s cheek, smoothing his thumb over his soft skin before pushing his mouth right against Keith’s.

It was a kiss.

It was a deep kiss. With Rolo’s tongue pressing against his lips, chasing after the little tease of Keith’s tongue that he had seen earlier. Blood rushed into Keith’s ears and he couldn’t help but open his mouth in surprise, deepening the kiss. It seemed that just as soon as Rolo was there, though, he was gone, pulling his mouth away from Keith’s to press it to the skin near near one of his ringing ears.

“I hope I see you around, pretty face,” Rolo murmured into Keith’s ear, sending shivers down the Paladin’s spine. One second he was there. The next, the door was slamming shut and the ship was whirring into motion, taking off without a second thought, Keith nearly falling over in the process of the ship taking off.

What the _fuck_.

He stared, dumbfounded, at the place the ship had just been. His first thought was just an anxious, excitable swirl of he kissed me ringing in his brain. The second thought was more coherent, more urgent.

“They’re not coming back,” he breathed out, eyes widening as he looked up at the sky in the direction the craft had flown off in. He jerked straight, now noticing the shocked looks that the other Paladins and the Alteans had on their faces, looking between him and the empty spot where the ship had been. Keith was sure that his face matched the flashing on his armor with how red it was, but there was no time to really deal with that at the moment. He faced the others, voice urgent.

“Guys —,” _Jesus, did his voice have to sound so broken?_ “—They aren’t coming back. We need to find—.”

He was interrupted by the tinny sound of Lance’s voice coming through their comm system, panicked and too loud for how much Keith’s head was already ringing. The others sprang into action, a few lingering, curious looks thrown after him, but no one raised any questions to him.

Which was good, because he wasn’t quite sure that he had any answers at all, other than the fact that he had just had the kiss of a lifetime.

But that wasn’t important. Lance, and the Blue Lion, and Voltron, and the Balmera were important. Not too-warm skin and curving lips pressed to his own.

Shaking his head in an attempt to clear the fog, Keith followed the others, fingers flexing on his bayard at his side. There would be time to think about this later. For now, there was only the mission, and the echoing thought of a drawling voice in his head, purring about how he had the prettiest face he’d seen in a long while.


End file.
